


A part of you that's a part of me

by curiosa



Series: A part of you that's a part of me [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's heard the rumours, how a traumatic event or shock can spring a daemon into settling early sometimes, that there’s nothing wrong with it like some of the kids whisper at school, and when something bad happens you always need your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A part of you that's a part of me

**Author's Note:**

> So I set to thinking the other day and before you know it I had daemon's for everyone in my head and all these little scenarios and yeah, this universe completely took over my brain, especially over on [my tumblr](http://andshewantedtosay.tumblr.com/tagged/his-dark-materials-AU) But I'm kind of loving this new little world.

“You’ll be fine,” his Mom says, rubbing a hand over Scott’s shoulder as Sephronia turns into a squirrel and scurries up his trouser leg, planting herself in his palms as he pulls her in closer towards his chest, wrapping his fingers around her warm fur until only her bottle brush tail pokes out between his fingers.

He can feel the quick trip hammer of her heart beat against his skin and every inch of him feels itchy and uncomfortable as they wait for the door to open. Aurelio snaps her bill at them to settle down, Scott feeling the need to shuffle from foot to foot as Seph now tries to poke her head up through his fingers to get a quick look.

“Melissa, Scott.” Mr Stilinski opens the door, Nalini padding back to let the four of them in and shoving her head under his hand for attention as soon as they’re all through the door, a gesture that half looks like she’s holding him up. He looks tired, Scott thinks, like his eyes are worn away around the edges and sad, his normally smart and official appearance replaced with a shirt that wouldn’t look out of place in Scott’s bedroom, like the kind his Mom always picked up from the floor, sniffed at and threw away as quickly as she could towards the laundry basket.

It’s not the only thing that seems out of place, the house far too quiet than Scott’s ever known it to be, especially with Stiles normally running around like a maniac, as if with the loss of Mrs Stilinski the life inside the house itself has just snapped and ceased to exist as well, with what’s left behind just filling the rooms with dust motes that swirl and dance around the light fixtures above their heads.

He finds his Mom’s free hand and curls his fingers tightly around her own, Aurelio spreading and ruffling her feathers as his Mom squeezes back just as tight.

“We thought you might like this,” his Mom says, lifting the pot pie up and over as Mr Stilinski gives a sigh and a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach the rest of his face.

“That’s really thoughtful.” He goes, taking it out of her hand and letting it rest on top of the counter that’s closest, looking down at Scott as Nalini sits back, tail wafting slowly back and forth in the empty space. “Thanks for coming,” he tells his Mom, then looks down at Scott saying, “Stiles is just upstairs in his room, I’m sure he could use a good friend right now, if that’s alright?”

Scott nods slow, Seph shifting into a ferret that curls around the back of his neck, a soft warm presence as his Mom pushes at his back and shoves him towards the stairs, catching out of the corner of his eye as she wraps the older man up in a warm hug, Aurelio nestling her long, elegant neck against Nalini’s side.

At the top of the stairs Scott takes in a stuttered breath, stuffing his hands in, and then bringing them out of his pockets before knocking politely on the door that he’d normally push wide open without a second thought, waiting for the tell tale shuffle of socks on carpet and the mumbled whisper of Stiles’ voice to invite him inside.

Sephronia flickers to a sparrow as the door creaks and starts to slide open, fluttering up to snuggle her way into the thick collar of his shirt.

“Um, hi,” he says, poking his head around the door and catching sight of Stiles’ red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. He looks bad, really bad, like he’s eaten something he shouldn’t and had an allergic reaction or something and for a second Scott wonders if it would be a good idea to shout for his Mom, she’s good in ways like this, or if in some weird way that would be rubbing Stiles’ face in it.

Sephronia flits to the floor where she changes into a thick eared spaniel and pushes his legs from behind, paws catching at his knees so he’s no choice but to enter the room.

“Hey,” Stiles replies, rubbing his hands quickly over his face, fingers sweeping over his eyebrows as Scott looks away feeling embarrassed.

Olesia hops down to peck at Stiles’ pants leg and he instantly moves his hands down, rubbing his fingers over and through her dark feathers, whispering something that sounds like numbers underneath his breath.

Sephronia curls herself around Scott’s shoulders as she changes into a fluffy, striped tabby cat, digging her claws lightly into his skin and pricking at the fabric of his shirt. Her tail swishes softly down Scott’s back and she mewls quietly into his ear, whispering that he should say something, try and be nice, normal, like his Mom said they should be.

And it isn’t like Scott isn’t trying, he really is, but in this situation, even though Stiles is his best friend and they know everything about each other, every single secret; he’s really out of his depth. “I’m sorry about your Mom,” he says, toeing the floor and scuffing up the front of his shoe.

Olesia flaps up to Stiles’ shoulder, pulling at his hair like she’s caught a thick, dark worm between her beak.

“She keeps doing that,” Stiles says and the words come out like a soft huff of laughter, Olesia padding her way behind his neck to do the same at the other side as she caws quietly into his ear, the soft buzz of it reverberating around the room between them. “At this rate I’ll have to have it cut.”

“Just tell her to change,” Scott shrugs as Seph flits up to his shoulder as a tiny sparrow, her cream chest puffing out proudly as she copy cat pecks at the hair on the back of his neck.

“She’s settled,” Stiles says and the words are quiet and softly spoken but still a deafening sound in the room, his voice still sounding thick with unshed tears as Olesia hops her way up his shirt and pushes her head under his chin, forcing him to prop his face up towards them, and from this vantage point, Scott can see his eyes already watering fast. “It just happened. After.”

Sephronia changes into a field mouse and scurries up Scott’s sleeve, as alarmed as Scott feels, two dark and bright eyes peeking their way out of the end of his shirt sleeve as Scott watches his best friend stroke the feathers of Olesia’s now permanent dark back, her sharp beak pressing and pecking at his fingers.

It can happen like this, a daemon settling prematurely, before it’s supposed to happen, and sure Scott’s heard the rumours, how a traumatic event or shock can spring a daemon into settling early sometimes, that there’s nothing wrong with it like some of the kids whisper at school, in fact he still remembers his Mom coming home from the hospital and talking to him about the little girl who’d settled at just seven years old, holding a sleek white lop-eared rabbit close to her bandaged chest, almost half of body covered in shiny pink burns.

Stiles isn’t injured on the outside though, you can’t see his pain the same way you could that little girl, and even if Scott’s only ever had one parent for as long as he can remember, he still couldn’t imagine his Mom and Aurelio suddenly being taken away, here one second and then gone the next, just the thought of it makes him feel dizzy and hot, like there’s not enough air in the room to breathe in.

Stiles rubs at his face again, Olesia settling back in to the crook of his shoulder as Seph transforms back into a sparrow and takes a tentative hop towards them.

“What does it feel like?” Scott asks, Seph skip hopping fast back up to him, landing in the middle of his palm, curious.

“It feels good,” Stiles replies back, patting the space beside him on the bed for Scott and Seph to take a seat.

“It feels right.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Stiles' daemon is a forest raven.


End file.
